Stubborn Fools
by Rain Dances
Summary: Mikan finally realizes that she loves Natsume, but can she confess to him? And is Natsume ready to finally admitt that he loves her more than anything? If these two stubborn fools can't confess to each other, than can the group help? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!

Hope you like it!!!!

By the way: Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. :-)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A sakura petal gently floated down onto Mikan Sakura. This 16 year old girl always seemed to be cheerful and full of joy. She always had a giant smile plastered on her beautiful, porcelain face. But, today her beautiful, warm smile was replaced with a frown. Why does she have a frown on her face, you ask? Simple, the Black Cat of course.

Now usually, Mikan didn't care too much about his harsh words because she knew how much he was hurting inside. But, somehow, his words this time felt like daggers stabbing through her fragile heart and they seemed stayed there deep inside her soul not wanting to leave. Mikan could feel the daggers digging deeper and deeper into her heart every time she remembers her conversion with Natsume that night.

**::Flashback:: **

"Natsume, do you really hate me?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, now leave me alone you baka" he answered with no hesitations, but with a hint of sadness, which of course was oblivious to Mikan because she was still in shock from his answer.

**::End Flashback:: **

After that scene, Mikan ran as fast as she could to her 3-star room. Yes, Mikan is now a 3-star student. She improved her alice and her grades. Besides, that she also has become a more beautiful girl. She lets her long brunette hair down so she looks more mature. Now, she even has a fan-club that is almost as big as Natsume's.

She went right to her luxurious room and fell onto her bed. After crying for what seemed like years, she looked down on her tear-stained pillow. 'Why did his words sting so much? I felt like I could die right there. Wait is this what Hotaru calls love? Is this what Hotaru feels for Ruka?' Mikan thought all this through her head hoping to find an answer, but she just couldn't pull out any conclusions.

* * *

With Natsume……..

'Why did I have to say that to that baka? I guess I made the right choice; I wouldn't want her to get mixed up in my affair nevertheless, Persona. I just can't bear to see her get hurt and come into this darkness in which I have deeply fallen into. Even if I do love her, my love wouldn't be able to protect her from Persona or the Anti-Alice Organization. I kills me to know that the reason she is hurting is my fault, but in the long run she will be out of harms way.' Natsume thought. Little did he know that Koko was passing by and listened to his thoughts and gasped when he heard Natsume confess that he loved Mikan. Unfortunately, for Koko, Natsume heard this.

"Koko, you better come out or I will roast you alive."

"Sorry Natsume, I was just passing by and…."stuttered Koko.

"Did you hear?" Natsume interrupted Koko.

"Yes, but don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret or confession so don't worry."

"Good or you will be nothing but ashes the next day."

"But, you do know that Mikan will hurt more if you keep pushing her away, she will feel more hurt from her emotional wounds than from her physical wounds. She will break down and probably won't recover from her emotional wounds, but physical wounds will heal in time."

"Now when did you get so good at giving advice?"

"I guess Anna is getting to me. She is starting to change me; I guess the love bug is starting to rub off to me."

"……"

"Natsume, I think you should tell her before it is too late. Before she finally gives up on you and moves on with someone else." With that said he left Natsume to think on his words.

'I hope Natsume really thinks about my words because, I don't want two of my good friends to be left heart-broken.'

* * *

With Mikan…………

'I have to go see Hotaru! I have to figure out what these new feelings are. I am so confused! I need help!'

So with that, she went to look for her best friend, Hotaru Imai. She found Hotaru in her lab with Ruka. She opened Hotaru's lab door and found the famous couple lip-locking. They didn't even notice Mikan come in until they heard the door shut loudly and there, right in front of them they found Mikan breathing heavily. The two quickly broke apart with crimson faces full of embarrassment.

"Ah, Ruka I didn't expect to see you here at this hour." Mikan said trying to hold back her giggles.

"Well…..you see….Hotaru wanted me to help her with one of her inventions for the science fair this weekend." Ruka quickly defended himself.

"Yes, anyways what brings you here Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Well you see I kind of…..um…..ran into Natsume….and"

But before she could finish Hotaru said, "He told you off and you felt hurt and now you want to know what you feel about him. So, you came to ask me about love, is that about it?"

Mikan and Ruka just looked at Hotaru like she was a psychic. Mikan's face was redder than a tomato and just simply nodded as an answer, not trusting her voice.

"Mikan, love is like a feeling you get in your heart. No matter how hard you try you just can't see that person you love get hurt ever. You want what is best for them and you are willing to risk your own life for them just to see them be happy. And you feel that you can talk to that special someone just about anything in the world. You trust that someone with your own life and you feel your heart ease and at the same time beating faster than the speed of light." Hotaru said heartily.

"And you feel that your loved one makes you happy. Also you always seem to question your love for them, but once you understand you can see that there is no reason for love it just happens. You can't control who you fall in love with no matter how hard you try. And you will know you love that person when you accept all Natsume's…I mean his errors and faults. Not to mention his past that seems to haunt him." Ruka added to Hotaru's explanation while smiling at Hotaru.

Mikan simply stood there taking everything in and soon enough a hint of pink spread on her cheeks until it covered her whole face.

"Go Mikan; go find Natsume before it's too late. Go to him and tell him how you feel once and for so all of your friends don't have to worry about you and Natsume's relationship anymore." Hotaru said with a small reassuring smile spreading across her face.

With that said she went in search for the famous black cat. She ran as fast as her legs would take her to one place that eased all her worries and his as well. The Sakura Tree. There she found a raven hair boy staring blankly at the night sky unaware of her appearance.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, but Natsume heard (with his missions he had well trained senses) this and turned around to see a beautiful brunette covered in sweat and for some odd reason blushing as well.

* * *

End Chapter 1!

Please review so I know to continue or not!

Thank you so much for all of you that read and if I could I would all give you a million dollars!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chaper! I hope you all like it!

Please Review and Thanks for all you people that did in my last chapter!

Sorry I didn't write this earlier but I don't own Gakuen Alice and probably never will.

* * *

Previously:

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, but Natsume heard (with his missions he had well trained senses) this and turned around to see a beautiful brunette covered in sweat and for some odd reason blushing as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want Polka-dots?" he said coldly at the young girl.

"Can I sit here?" She asked quietly which surprised Natsume, but he hid it. But, what surprised him the most was how she didn't retort when he called her by her nickname.

Mikan simply sat down next to him, fidgeting with his fingers, hoping to gain enough courage to confess her love to him.

"Natsume, Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Hn"

She took that as a yes and said, "You see, I am I love with someone, but I am not sure if he loves me back because he is so mean to me, but sometimes he helps me and reveals a sweeter side to him."

"Tell him before it's too late" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice because Mikan said that she loved someone else.

"You see Natsume…um…I…..lo….lo" But, before she could finish, Persona popped out of nowhere.

"Natsume, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just meet me at the gate at the same time. Oh, and by the way she is on my list now." With that said Persona left with a satisfying smirk on his face.

'Hn. Another meaningless mission. Wait did he say list? He has a list? Great another person to worry about.' Natsume thought as he watched the retreating figure.

'Persona! You could have chosen a better time to interrupt. I was just about to confess too. Wait list? What does he mean by that? Uggg… I am so confused!' Mikan thought while also looking at the retreating figure.

Natsume just turned around and was about to leave when he heard a figure fall. He knew it could only be the greatest klutz of all time, Mikan Sakura. He quickly moved to break her fall making sure she didn't hurt herself.

Mikan was sure she was going to fall flat on her back on the hard, cold, wet grass, but instead she felt warm well-protected arms wrapped around her. She felt a tingle of safety that she hasn't felt for a long time. Mikan looked up to see crimson eyes that were looking down intently at her filled with sadness and anger along with a bit of….love?

Natsume simply looked down at her; staring at her beauty, but mostly her cherry red kissable lips. Either it was impulse or temptation, but he bent down and kissed her lips gently and sweetly. After the kiss, he whispered silently, "I love you." He thought that Mikan was too much of an idiot to hear what he said, but to his dismay, she gasped. This gasp proved to him that she definitely heard what he said and that she didn't return his love. So, instead of waiting for an answer from his first love, he ran off into the darkness.

Mikan just stood there shocked with a blush slowly creeping across her face. 'Did he just kiss me and confess me at the same time? Flashbacks came back to her mind and her face got redder. (If that was even possible) 'Wait, I still haven't told him how I feel. Great! Now he probably thinks that I really hate him. Why do I have to be such an idiot? I just don't know what to do, maybe I should just let him cool down a bit and I guess when I get enough courage and confidence, I will tell him.' Satisfied by the plan she left the Sakura Tree and headed to her 3-star bedroom.

* * *

With Natsume

'I knew it! I just knew that she would hate. I mean who would love a person who always teases them, always acts cold to them, and who always acts like he doesn't care for a thing in the world? Might as well go on that mission to get rid of my stress.'

Natsume met with Persona at the front gate awaiting his mission. His mission was easy enough and he could feel the stress come out as he burned each one of his victims to a crisp. After he had finished his mission, he left for his elegant, huge bedroom. (Try to imagine the best bedroom ever, but this is much better) He fell asleep trying to erase all the events that had happened that very day.

* * *

The Next Day

Mikan woke up early! (Wow that's a shocker!!) She couldn't sleep a wink because that kiss that Natsume had given to her was stuck in her head ever since that night. It seemed to be in her head every time she closed her eyes and every time she thought of a subject. Mikan just couldn't ignore the sweet kiss that came from the boy she loved. Yes, she finally admitted to herself that she had been in love with him for years; she just was too stubborn to admit to herself that she had fallen for a black cat. A black cat who always teased her, always acted cold towards her, always ignored her. Yet, he was also sweet, sincere, and understanding to her. She seemed drawn to his dark past and present wanting to bring some happiness and light to him.

She got changed into her high school uniform and went to class with a huge, heart-warming smile on her face. It glowed more than usual which caught the attention of her closest friends: Yuu (Inchou), Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Ruka, and Hotaru. The group suspected that something had happened between Natsume and Mikan the night before because no one could make Mikan smile more than Natsume. But, when Natsume didn't show up for their first and second hour, their suspicions were slowly fading.

When third hour started, Natsume came in with his eyes empty and colder than winter itself. His eyes were even cold enough to scare his ever so popular fan club away. He sat down next to his best friend Ruka and engrossed himself in his magna to forget the memories from last night out of his mind. But, little did he know when he came in, Mikan stared at him and quickly turned her head away blushing furiously at his entrance. She was quickly reminded of how she felt when Natsume kissed her. Unfortunately for her, Koko sensed a weakness in her alice and read her mind. 'Oh so that's what happened! No wonder he is so mad. Man, Mikan is so naïve! She doesn't even notice how Natsume is reacting to her unrequited love for him. (He thinks)

When all the classes where over, Koko went over to all his friends, excluding Mikan and Natsume, and told them what he had read in Natsume and Mikan's mind about last night. The whole group was stunned by Natsume's bluntness and Mikan's naivety towards love.

Hotaru knew that these two were just to predictable with there notations about love. So she decided to cook up a plan to get the two idiots together once and for all. After all, that is the least she could do after Mikan helped her not to become a cold hearted jerk like her brother and she was her best friend. The group was to start the plan tonight at 7 o'clock.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry these two stubborn fools will confess sooner or later.

Now please review because if you don't I won't continue! (Well I might, I don't know yet)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! I hope you all like it!

Thank you for all that reviewed! I am so happy that you all like my story that I am jumping off the walls!

Anyways without further ado, here is chapter 3.

* * *

Previously

The group was to start the plan tonight at 7 o'clock.

* * *

The Plan

During dinner, the whole group would usually eat dinner together but today they left the quarreling "friends" to eat with one another.

The dinning experience was quiet. The twosome were too nervous that they couldn't even look at each other in the eye, but when Mikan saw Natsume staring, she looked up at those beautiful, yet powerful crimson eyes. They were just so entrancing and she couldn't help but try to reveal what ever was hidden deep in those eyes. Natsume, still looking at her, now looked at her chocolate brown eyes. He just couldn't help looking into her eyes that were always filled with a sense of caring, happiness, joy, and love. Her eyes and heart-warming smile are what attracted The Great Natsume Hyuuga and made him fall in love with her.

Natsume and Mikan just stared at each other with warmth and love. It took them about five minutes to realize what they were doing and when they finally realized it, the two turned their head away with a tint of pink on both of their faces.

'His eyes are so warm and I feel like in could drown in those crimson eyes. They are just so beautiful.' Mikan thought dreamily.

'Her eyes are filled with so much care and kindness. Just looking at her eyes makes me forget all my sorrow and faults. They are like the light in my darkest hours along with that goofy smile of hers.' Natsume thought with an emotionless face.

After the uncomfortable eerie silence, Natsume and Mikan were avoiding eye contact with each other at any cost. Other students, upon seeing the scene, stared at the two teens hoping that a confession would be made soon. Everyone knew that Natsume loved Mikan, but she was just to naïve to notice his affections. I mean who wouldn't know that a guy loved you if he kissed you three times and was always there for you in your time of need. Natsume did everything and anything for Mikan's happiness. He even risked his own life in missions just to make sure that his friends and school were safe. Now wasn't that love? Just as Hotaru and Ruka explained and maybe even more?

* * *

"Hotaru? Are you sure that this plan will work? You know how stubborn those two are especially about revealing their true feelings." Yuu asked nervously, hoping not to get hit by her baka gun.

"No, but it is a start and I will do whatever it takes to make MY baka happy." Replied Hotaru caringly.

Everyone except for Ruka was surprised how open Hotaru was with her feelings. She would have just that baka but instead she claimed that Mikan actually mattered to her. The group stared at Hotaru in awe except for Ruka who had a smile on his face. Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna were so happy that Ruka was able to go into the Hotaru's heart and change her into a more caring and understanding person.

* * *

Back to the "Stubborn Fools"

Natsume quickly got up after eating his dinner and went over to the Sakura Tree. But, little did he know that a little tangerine was following him.

Natsume sat down at his favorite spot and looked up at the dark sky filled with stars that lit up the sky. 'The stars. That's what she resembles. She always seems to light up even the darkest places.'

Mikan silently sat down on the opposite side of Natsume, not noticing he was their and stared up at the sky. 'The sky is so beautiful tonight, filled with little stars filling up the dark yet gentle sky.'

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short! Next time I will make a longer one!

By the way, do you guys want to know how Ruka and Hotaru got together? If so please tell me in your review and if you don't review or vote then I have no idea where this story is going so, PLEASE review!

Thanks for reading:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four! Sorry if it is a bit weird, but I hope you like it!

I hope you like it!

And thank you for all of your reviews! I really appericate it and I hope you all keep reviewing!

* * *

Previously

Natsume sat down at his favorite spot and looked up at the dark sky filled with stars that lit up the sky. 'The stars. That's what she resembles. She always seems to light up even the darkest places.'

Mikan silently sat down on the opposite side of Natsume, not noticing he was their and stared up at the sky. 'The sky is so beautiful tonight, filled with little stars filling up the dark yet gentle sky.'

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The two simply stared up at the sky in their own little worlds. When all of a sudden a rustle of leaves woke Natsume out of his daze. Meanwhile Mikan was oblivious to the strange noise heading towards her. Natsume jumped to his feet, ready to attack whoever was coming.

Some more rustles could be heard and slowly a tall dark lean figure made its way to Mikan's figure. The dark figure wanted to grab Mikan, but Natsume set the stranger's hair on fire.

"What?! Is this! My hair is on fire! AHHH!" he screamed in fear, "Geez how did this happen! All I was going to do was kidnap this girl! I mean I was just going to wake up this girl! Wait who am I talking to? No one is here only this girl!" the stranger once again weirdly said. (Boy this guy is so weird but he is necessary in this story!)

"Me," Natsume stated coldly, "now if I were you I would run along before I get annoyed with all the ruckus you are making."

"Who are you to tell me the Great Akito Fukjia what to do?" he said in a confident tone. Unfortunately for him he was new here and he of course heard of Natsume, but never quite actually seen him nor believed him.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" he said not as a question but a command.

"No, how rude of me. I should let you introduce yourself one last time before I kill you."

"Kill me? Is that what you plan to do? Will go ahead, but I will assure you that the academy won't be very happy with our actions, especially Persona."

"Per…Per…Persona? How do you ….you know him?" Akito stuttered with fear in his shaken voice.

"Because I am, unfortunately, his favorite student. Now I suggest you leave before you get me angry."

"You his favorite student? I doubt it! I after all have the best alice!"

"What is it?"

"It is fabric manipulation."

"I see, then you won't mind if I ask you for a duel."

"Bring it."

The duel started with Akito using the string on Mikan's skirt to choke Natsume. (Such a pervert!) Upon seeing this, Natsume's temper rose and roasted Akito's clothes leaving him with only his boxers, which were pink hearts I might say. Then his hair tips were lit on fire. Finally, Mikan woke up out of her trance and saw the scene unraveling.

'What the heck is going on?! I stare off into space for a few seconds and what happens? This pervert gets into a fight! Wait, why is my skirt so short? Ugg that pervert! Whoa, there is no burn marks on it that means that…..that boy he…..he….oh my goodness.' Mikan thought and panicked at the same time.

Then all of a sudden a loud shout interrupted the fight. "You PERVERT!!!! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO ALL MEN ALIVE!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!" Mikan shouted loud enough to make the whole academy shake.

Mikan ran over to Akito and said, "Who just do you think you are? You are such a pervert! I can't believe you did that! You have no right what so ever to do that to me! Geez, you disgust me! You slime bag!" She was so mad her face was flushed red and started to chase Akito around the Sakura tree. Then all of a sudden a wall of fire separated the two idiots.

"Natsume! What did you do that for!? I was just trying to teach this pervert a lesson!" Mikan protested.

"So you're the Great Natsume Hyuuga. I have to admit your girlfriend here is cute but I am surprised how an annoying girl like her could have caught the heart of the Great Natsume Hyuuga."

"Girl…..girlfriend?"

"That's what I said, after all why would he have been fighting me if I didn't do something to you."

'No way! Natsume actually protected me! There is no way a pervert like him would do that to me, he would have taken advantage of a moment like this. But then again I do love and trust him a lot.'

"So what? Just because I fought you doesn't mean that I harbor any feelings for this baka."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I will try to update soon!

And don't worry, Mikan and Natsume will confess sooner or later!

Please review and tell me if I should add a chapter or make a story on how Hotaru and Ruka got together!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was having a little bit of a writers block!

I hope you like it and please review because if you don't like this story then I will write another one.

By the way I want to thank all my reviewers! I really appericate you guys taking time to tell me how you thought of my story! If I could I would all give you chocolate!!!

* * *

Previously

"So what? Just because I fought you doesn't mean that I harbor any feelings for this baka."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After Natsume said this, something struck Mikan. 'Maybe, he doesn't love me. He was just playing with my feelings. I just hoped that he returned my feelings but I guess it was just a dream. Oh well, its just that I thought he felt something for me and I felt it back. I guess I won't have to waste my time or breath to tell him how I feel, but if I keep holding it in then it will come at the worst possible time and it will force itself out of my heart and mind. It will surely break me into a state that would worry my friends and I just can't do that to them.'

After Mikan processed this through her mind, she ran as fast as she could away from the two teenagers. She left Akito confused and Natsume guilty and regretful. 'Darn it! Why did I have to say that? Oh well she will probably forget about it by tomorrow after all she is a baka.'

Natsume tucked his hands in his pockets and walked down the path to the boy's dorms. "Hey, Hyuuga! I'm not done with you! Comeback and fight!" Akito desperately said, but nothing he could say would change the destination Natsume was heading to.

* * *

With Mikan

'That pervert! I thought he loved me, but I guess he was just playing with my feelings' Mikan thought with tears brimming from her eyes. She dares not to cry or someone will notice and asks her what her problem is and she just can't relive that moment in time. That moment when Natsume said that he didn't have any feelings for her at all was shattering her already shaken heart little by little but she was just too stubborn to realize it.

She walked into the canteen with a fake smile on. Of course, no one noticed this except for the great observer, Hotaru. 'Mikan, Mikan, what did he do to you this time. I swear if he doesn't confess to her soon I will make sure he does, even if I have to threaten him. They are such bakas!'

Hotaru went over to Mikan with her expressionless face still intact. She sat down by her 'best' friend and gave her a small rare reassuring smile. That was all Hotaru could do for Mikan because no matter how hard she tried, this problem could only be solved between Mikan and Natsume. But, that didn't mean that Hotaru couldn't plan everything out and record it for profits. (Yes, Ruka did change Hotaru, but that doesn't mean she can't black mail other people other than her boyfriend)

Hotaru glanced over to Ruka. Ruka knew that this was a sign to talk to the Black Cat. Sighing heavily, he walked out of the cafeteria and into Natsume's room.

* * *

"Natsume?"

"Hn"

"You know Mikan…she was looking kind of down a few minutes ago."

"So? What does she have to do with me?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? "

"….."

"Listen, Natsume, Mikan's not going to wait for you forever. She can only withstand for so long and if you make her wait for you she will eventually move on."

"…"

"Just think about what I said okay?"

"…."

Sighing, Ruka left Natsume in thought. 'Maybe I should apologize and what does Ruka mean by waiting. I don't even love that baka. (Denying his feelings again, sigh, such an idiot) But, she does seem to take my stress, anger, and sadness away. Wait, I am getting mushy. Darn it! I am getting infected with the baka germs.'

* * *

He slowly rose to his feet and lifted his already injured ankle lightly on the marble floors. He winced in pain slightly from the pain he received from Akito. Although this sprain was nothing compared to his other injuries, this ankle hurt more than anything he had ever felt. Maybe because it had hints of guilt and regret with it as well. Maybe, he was just thinking too much. Maybe it was because he had lost Mikan in the process as well. Well, whatever the reason, the pain was suffocating his heart slowly and constricting his veins and emotions. All of this was going crazy in his head, bouncing back and forth in his mind. He had questions and wanted answers, but when it came to Mikan Sakura, he had no answers.

She always came into his head and he just couldn't understand why he had her in his head. Why did she consume his thoughts every waking moment? Why does his soul hurt when ever he saw tears run down her face? Why does he feel the urge to hug and her and make sure to keep the evils away from the innocent girl? Why does his heart flutter when she gives him a true, heart-warming smile? Simple, like I said, when it came to Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga has no answers.

As he carefully walked down the halls, he made sure that no one noticed that he was injured. Natsume didn't want to worry Mikan or show Persona his weakness. Though he tried to hide his injury, one person saw through his mask. That one person was of course Mikan.

* * *

"Natsume!"

"What do you want little girl?"

"You are just so reckless."

"Hn" Although, this was his reply, he was quite surprised that Mikan was still talking to him after the incident, but that didn't last long because he notice that Mikan had a fake smile on. The smile she put on in front of people so they wouldn't have to worry about them.

"You really should be more careful!" After she said this, she dragged him into her room and bandaged up his legs. Mikan was actually good at treating wounds and Natsume felt renewed. "There that should do it! You really should be more careful. You are just lucky that you have me around."

"…."

"Natsume," she said while her eyes soften up and looked at him with care and love, "why do you have to do this? Why just you? You don't deserve this! You already have done enough for this school and you don't need to do anymore. You have already sacrificed everything for us. But, why? Why do you do all of this for all of us?"

"Don't look where you don't belong little girl. You don't need to know this stuff. It has nothing to do with you so leave it be." He said as he covered his saddened eyes with is raven hair.

"But….but…you can't just do that! You just can't shut everyone out of your life like that. We all care for you!"

"Why? Why do you care for me so much?"

"Be…..because….I….I lov…..I love you!" following that Mikan gasped at what came out of her mouth and stood there with a shade of dark red over her face. While Natsume stood there in shocked at what he heard.

* * *

Well there is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and yet again please review.

Suggestions are welcome as well as constructive critisim.

And if you have any ideas on the next chapter please tell me!

I will probably have 2 more chapters and then the story will be done.

Thank you for reading:-) Happy Valentines Day!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Note at the End.**

Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appericate all your comments. They really encourage me and if you have any suggestions please tell me so I can add them.

Anyways on with the story!!!

* * *

Previously

"Why? Why do you care for me so much?"

"Be…..because….I….I lov…..I love you!" following that Mikan gasped at what came out of her mouth and stood there with a shade of dark red over her face. While Natsume stood there in shocked at what he heard.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"…."

"Look Natsume, I started out hating you and despising you. Heck I didn't even care for you. But, as I got to know you better, you showed me a kinder sweeter side. I subconsciously fell for you. You were the only one who could understand me. You were the only one who would always appear in my head and when you say harsh words to me I feel like my heart is breaking and I just can't take it anymore. I don't care if I get hurt as long as I have you. Do you know why? It's because I LOVE YOU, NATSUME!! I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life."

"…….." Natsume said nothing. He simply stared at Mikan in utter shock. Millions of thoughts were racing through his head and he couldn't hold them in. So, without a reply he pulled Mikan into a tight embrace.

Surprised by the sudden gesture, she simply hugged him back with a tint of pink on her face. Mikan felt the warmth of his arms and chest. She felt the same emotions that came up when Natsume had caught her, comfort, safety, love, and warmth. She melted right into his scared yet warm arms. Mikan could feel his alice run throughout her body. His touch made her bones tingle and her heart beat faster every passing second. She felt like she was about to burst out in happiness and joy.

"Mikan," Natsume started which surprised Mikan since he had used her real name, "I hate you." He stated coldly. Mikan soon had tears running down her face, but then Natsume said, "But, I love you more."

Touched by Natsume's speech, Mikan hugged him even tighter and buried her head in is chest.

* * *

Outside

"Perfect! This will make a best-seller!" (No need to tell you who this is)

A group of people sweat-dropped at the scene of Hotaru blackmailing her best friend's confession excluding Ruka. He knew that deep inside, Hotaru was quite happy for Mikan and Natsume. Hotaru glanced at Ruka and gave him a little wink, which made him blush a bit.

* * *

The End. I know I said I was going to make this longer but, I've decided to end the story as is. I've looked back on it and realized how corny it is and to be honest, I've lost inspiration for Gakuen Alice. Maybe when I have more time and get struck with a good idea, I'll come back and revise the story or write a better one. Right now, I'm working on another story for another Fandom, so if you're interested in a Camp Rock story, check out my account. It has a more detailed description on my writing right now.


End file.
